


His Kittens

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Miraculous, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Past Cat Miraculous Holders, Past Ladybug Miraculous Holders, Past Miraculous Holders, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ptsd plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Plagg sees some of his Kittens when looking at Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Plagg & Original Miraculous Holder Character(s), Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	His Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> im so so proud of this fanfiction. Tell me if you want more like this!

“Come on Adrien we should go to bed now.” Plagg said to his chosen who had been up most of the night completing some homework his teacher had set him last minute. Adrien scribbled down some more answers before speaking “Plagg this needs to be in by tomorrow! If I don’t finish it now I wont be able too-“ He was cut of with a yawn “-do it before school cause I have patrol.” He said, frowning.

“Come on kid you need sleep this is the like 40th time you have stayed up till-“ He peered at the alarm clock before continuing “- 3am doing homework.” He said as he gulped down another bite of his cheese as he noticed Adriens eyes droop shut only to be forced back open. The action reminded him of Marian, who was one of the few kittens to die a peaceful death.

_“Plagg take care of the ring and your future holders for me.” The girl said slipping it off her finger and handing it to Plagg. “I will…” her eyes drooped shut. The heart stopped._

“No Plagg..” The rest of what he said was slurred out in a flurry of words. “Kitten, you are going to have to speak clearer.” “I got to finish this.” Adrien said as Plagg sighed and mumbled about how stubborn he was, just like Edwards, his kitten in the 1910s. He sighed as he remember the scream he let out while lying in a pool of scarlet red blood.

_“I don’t want to die Plagg..” the 27 year old man stuttered out while Plagg tried to comfort him before death washed over him “Kit im sorry. Just relax your going to be just fine-“ A pained scream escaped Eds mouth, for Plagg it was like rubbing salt into the wound._

Plagg shook the memory out of his head as he focused on his task to get his current Kit to bed. Purring usually did the trick, like it did with Liam. He shook his head at the memory of a past Kit who had turned evil and help Plagg captive for so long.

_“Stay in there you monster.” Liam said ring in hand. “Liam no!” The current Ladybug, Lilly, called. But it was too late…_

Plagg perched on the boys shoulder, gaining a questioning look as he started purring. “You can purr?” Adrien said sleepiness present in his voice “Mhm” He said “Come on kiddo your almost done your teacher wont mind if you miss a couple questions surely. “No Plagg I need to do this!” He answered, determined, like Brianna was.

_“I don’t think we can do this…” Ladybug said as Ladynoir looked over “We can I believe in us I believe in you bug!” She said, only to die for no reason moments later saving the girl she called bug from murder. The girl she loved. She didn’t deserve this nobody should be treated different for their sexuality._

Adrien started scribbling answers down “Adrien come on buddy please?” “No Plagg ive got to-“ He let out a yawn “-Finish this.” He slurred as he skimmed the textbook getting sleepier by the second. It took a couple minutes for the kitten to give in as he laid his head on the desk and looked longingly at his mother picture on the screen. “Come on lets get you to bed.” “Mhmmmmmmmmm.” Adrien trudged over to his bed before falling in it and forgetting to put the covers on. Plagg let a smile grow on his face as he pulled up the covers over the boy as little snores escaped his mouth. The kwamii curled next to his chosen and when sleep over took him he was met with dreams of pleasant memories spent with his kittens.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [gone but never forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703948) by [Caicieskate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caicieskate/pseuds/Caicieskate)




End file.
